kandoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Age of Strife
Age of Strife (312) The Age of Strife (also known as The Infernal Strife) dawned upon the arrival of the Demons, children of the Abyss. The Demons washed over the lands, originating from a dark void in the sea to the north of Arcadium known as the Mouth of Styx. They perpetually poured outwards from the rift, sweeping across the lands in a constant march of chaos and death. As their influence expanded, so did the void; larger abominations began to appear, blind harbingers with wings of bone, colossal giants of twisted flesh, dark metal plates binding them together, horned amalgamations with leathery skin as dark as onyx. Their sole purpose for being was destruction, and they excelled at it. in the year AOS126.]] The first few moons were rife with carnage. The world trembled as a seemingly unstoppable threat destroyed anything in it's wake. But, as time went by, the provinces began to band together. Their armies working alongside one another were enough to halt the onslaught. The next couple of hundred years were a stalemate. The provinces of Kandoria were seldom able to recover from their losses by the time the demonic reinforcements arrived. This time they were stronger, empowered and in greater numbers than before. The then Arch Druid of the Elves, Y'loriel, beseeched the Gods for an answer to Kandoria's plight. At the dawn of the next moon, the inner sanctum of Kaldourne's sacred grove had been consumed, the waters contained there replaced by a luminous substance, later known as the Faendalar. Y'loriel siphoned it's powers, her body twisting and convulsing as this mystical energy entered her body. The fertile lands bordering Kaldourne are said to have withered away as she absorbed the Faendalar. The denizens of Kaldourne bore witness as she stood over a hundred feet above them, her eyes glistening a lucid blue, an aura of warmth and calm emanating outwards from her body. wearing her armaments.]] Y'loriel traveled across the lands, bringing about an end to The Invasion with her newly-found powers. As word spread of her ascension into seemingly Godhood, she became a symbol for the people of Kandoria; one of hope in these dark, trying times. Months went by as she journeyed to each corner of the world, banishing the children of the Abyss, cleansing the lands and bestowing good will upon the citizens of the world. The conflict ended upon the sealing of the Mouth of Styx, where-in a battle took place between Y'loriel and a monolithic beast (known as the Demon of Styx), described as having a crown of barbed obsidian, with black blood circulating through it's twisted veins, visible underneath it's translucent flesh. It's eyes were sewn shut by jagged shards of bone. Y'loriel, now covered in colossal armaments fitting for her new stature, as well as a silver spear as long as she was tall, quickly saw to the beast's demise, and using the power within her to seal the rift, thus triggering the end of the Age of Strife and beginning the Age of Y'lor.